


There's Moments

by Epiclyl0st



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moments, remembering, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short drable about my bbies.</p><p>It's sad. And I don't know why.</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drable about my bbies.
> 
> It's sad. And I don't know why.

There’s moments where I just sit, sticks in hand, and just tap at the drums.

The drums that belonged to someone close; a friend; a lover. There’s moments where I watch our interviews we did for random TV shows. Watching him smile, his eyes squinted ever so slightly, causing tiny wrinkles to form by his eyes.

There’s moments where I just think of the times we shared.

The adventures, the laughs, the hugs, the kisses and more.

There are moments where I sit in front of his grave, flowers in hand, on rainy day. Not caring about the mud, not caring about the people who stare in sorrow, not caring as my tears mingled with the rain that rolled down my face.

I just stared at the engraved words on the stone;

_Here lies Joshua William Dun,_

_A loving friend, son, and brother._

_“Time will pass us by quite fast, but forever will our memories last.”_

My body grew weak as the quoted sentence ran through my mind over and over and over again and again. There were moments where I would see his eyes shine bright when he saw me.

There were moments where I would feel his hands on me and his arms around me as we shared breaths. There were moments when we would share loving glances during shows.

There are the moments I remember of him and I that I will keep forever and ever.

They are the moments I just sit back and think about.

All the moments I shared with him. Him who is forever gone in hindsight. But, will forever be here in our hearts.

They are the moments I love the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS IN TEARS WRITING THIS. WHY.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. :-)


End file.
